The Rulers' News (script)
The Rulers' News 4 Years Later (Rubio is perched among the grassy cliffs of the Feral Dragon Grounds) ???: 'Marco, it's good to see you again... '''Rubio: '''Aerin, is that really you? '''Aerin: '''It's ok, you don't have anything to worry about. '''Rubio: '''I never thought I would ever see you again... ''(Both engage into a hug of tranquility until reinforcements arrive) 'Rubio: '''Oh gods.... '''Aerin: '*Sheathes out Nethersbane* Don't worry about me this time. I can fight, remember? (Siren Mystic Knight plunders lance behind Aerin's motionless back) 'Rubio: '''Oh gods! No! You'll pay for this!.... With your life! '???: 'Marco! Oh gods... What're you doing!? '''Rubio: '''Sokara? ''Back to Reality (Rubio scopes in on the dreaded horror he commenced. Without even uttering a word, he begins to rush out of the room.) 'Sokara: '''Marco, wait!.....Oh gods, something's wrong, I can feel it. Euriki, please. You know what to do. '''Euriki: '*Nods* 'Sokara: '''Aid Euriki. I don't think he can do this alone. '''Corasta: '''Sure thing, capitan. You've got nothing to worry about. You should try to help Marco. '''Sokara: '''Right. '???: 'Uncle… Stormfang… '''Sokara: '''Eryeth, what are you doing out here? You should be in bed. '''Eryeth: '''Is mother gonna be… alright? '''Sokara: '''Of course she will. Knowing your mother, this isn't the worse she's felt. '''Eryeth: '''Why would father… do such a thing? '''Sokara: '''If I know your father, I'm sure he loves your mother very much, and would never try to hurt her. '''Eryeth: '''P-promise? '''Sokara: '''I promise. Now, get back to bed. It's still too early for you to be awake. Meanwhile... '''Sokara: '''There you are! What happened back there? Is everything alright? Do you want to talk about it? '''Rubio: '''There isn't anything wrong. I- I don't want to talk about it. '''Sokara: '''Marco, we need to talk about this. '''Rubio: '''I already told you, I'm not interested. '''Sokara: '''Listen, I wouldn't do this if it's making you uncomfortable. I'm only doing this because, I can only imagine what would happen if it continued. ''(Rubio proceeds to elaborate detail by detail to Sokara about his dream.) 'Sokara: '''Uh huh… I see. But, why were you so obsessed with keeping it to yourself? '''Rubio: '''I just… I just didn't know how you and the others would react. Especially Kelli... '???: 'You didn't have to worry about anything, Marco. '''Rubio: '''You. You heard everything? How much did you hear? '''Kelli: '''From the beginning. Corasta stopped me, telling me that the two of you were probably busy. Why did you decide to hide this from us? '''Rubio: '''I just didn't want you to think that I had feelings for someone else. '''Kelli: '''Oh Marco...I would never think that. I'd understand. You know I would. '''Rubio: '''I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hiding all of this from all of you. Especially, you Kelli. '''Sokara: '''I don't know about you two, but we should probably be getting back to sleep. We're going to need all of the energy for tomorrow. ''The three of them begin to head home. 'Kelli: '''Goodness, the sweat on your arm's like a lake. '''Rubio: '''Sorry about that... 'Good thing she didn't think of looking further' ''Later that Afternoon (The Shepherds decide to take care of the hall until an urgent banging was heard from the door.) '???: '''Marco. Urgent news from rulers Ascald and Hardo! '''Rubio: '''Silas. Relax, have a drink. '''Kelli: '''Marco, who's at the door-Silas? '''Silas: '''Hey Kelli. How's- Oh, what am I saying?! Marco, Kelli, the Rulers have requested all the Shepherds to meet at Kagia. It's urgent. '''Rubio: '''We certainly can't keep them waiting. Just give us a few minutes and… Dakota? '''Dakota: '''Well, what the hell are you two lovebirds waiting for? Come on. Hurry up! Y'know the Rulers aren't exactly the most patient of all of the damn people out there. ''(The rest of the Shepherds file inside the caravan while Kelli musters up a blush.) '''Kelli: '''Still the same old Dakota. ''> To World Map.' Category:LA Blaze chapter scripts